Humanity
by mk94
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless flew into a portal which lead to the KFP-universe. Now Hiccup is missing, Toothless has a humanlike body and the furious five and 'the dragon warrior' have no idea whats going on. Maybe a oneshot...


"Ok, buddy, ya ready?" the Viking asks his dragon, sitting on him. He growls his answer and prepares his wings. The Viking nods and soon they shot up. After few tricks they're flew circles above their home, the Island Berk.

"How about we fly back and I get you some fish, Toothless?" By that the night fury growls happily. "It's fish then" Hiccup chuckles and lead them to the ground. They walk through the village and while Toothless eat a fish here and there, his human talk to the other villagers about how to do this or that. Just a normal day on Berk.

After the walk, his little Viking makes his way to his father. Toothless is playing with the other dragons when his human comes back," Come on, Toothless, father says the people may have seen a foreign dragon in the forest. Let's have a look at this."

"How long are we walking now?" Po repeats his question, a tired huff not managing to hide. "Like we said, only few hours and we are home" Tigress says, a light annoyed expression on her face. "We're almost there Po. Hold on" Mantis cheered on his friend's shoulder. "Guys! Guys! You have to see that!" They hear Crane shouting from above.

As they reach their destination Crane has pointed them, they find a black creature. After a short observation they recognize that it covers itself with his wings. "It's huge…" Mantis whispers. Crane slowly opens the wings and reveals a sleeping dragon.

**(Here is the part where an opening should appear. Too bad I can't make any -.-')**

They gasp in surprise and quickly bowed to him in respect. Except Po, he is too shocked to do anything than stare at this ultimate awesomeness. So Tigress pulls him down on the other's level. "More respect to the dragon, Po. You as the dragon warrior should know this" she whispers sternly. The Panda chuckles nervously. But nothing happens. The dragon lying there in front of the masters isn't moving.

"Is…is it dead?" Po asks frightened. Mantis hops over and checks its pulse. "No. The dragon is alive. Even right now I feel it breathing" he says standing on the creature's chest which slowly rises up and down. Suddenly the breathing stops and Mantis watches his friends' faces turn into shock. "Something's wrong?" he gets also shocked when he feels a hot breath behind him. Slowly he turns around to find green eyes staring at him.

The dragon jumps up and everyone take few steps back. Mantis jumps right back on Tigress shoulder. To their surprise the creature falls back to the ground. He stares at his hands in shock. He tries to stand up again but fail. The furious five and the warrior watch him repeating his actions, not knowing what to do. Finally he manages to sit properly and looks himself down. Suddenly he looks around, as if he is searching for something.

"HICCUP!" The dragon screams. He crawls on all four glancing around, "HICCUP!WHERE ARE YOU!?" "Who is Hiccup?" Po asks Viper quietly. The dragon glared at him. "How do you understanding me!?"

"Uuhh…" Po manages to get out. That dragon is scary…

"What did you do to me!? What did you do to my human?! Where is my human!" he demands harshly. He begins to breathe heavily and before he could get any answers he lost conscious again.

"What was that right now?" Monkey asks irritated. "He is under shock. Come; help me to get him to the Jade Palace." Tigress replies and they begin to carry him to their home.

"_Hmm…there seems to be no foreign Dragon. Toothless, do you sense something?" Toothless hears his human speak and sniffs the air. Nothing he doesn't know. They are walking through the forest for a while now and still have found nothing. At least the walk is relaxing. After another hour of search his human decides to go back to the village. "Don't know what the others have seen, but there is definitely no foreign dragon."_

_Hiccup sits up and they flow up. As they almost reach the village, a hole opens just in front of them. A hole in the air sounds strange but it is what they have seen. They flow through it, there was no way to stop or avoid it. They find themselves in a tunnel which is shining brightly in every color that exists. Toothless realize that he don't have to use his wings, they are somehow floating through the bright tunnel. "It's…amazing…" Hiccup whispers and tries to touch one of those colors passing by._

"_Yeah…beautiful…" Toothless coos lightly, surprised that his human suddenly looks at him. "Did you just talk?!" Now the nightfury is really surprises and looks at the child on his back. "Did you just understand me?!"_

_As Hiccup wants to reply to his speaking dragon he screams in pain. "Hey! Hiccup, what is wrong?!" Toothless shouts back._

"_M-my body…i-it's feels l-like…" by that the Viking holds himself tighter, "…l-like I'm b-burn-ning…aaAARGHH!" he screams again._

"_Hiccup… hold on!" now Toothless feels it too. "H-hold on, Hiccup! Hold on!" He feels how the riding gadgets fall apart but still feels his rider holds on to him. "D-do…your bones…h-hurt just a-as much… as m-mine…?" Toothless growls painfully. He hears a painfully chuckle. "…y-yeah…"_

"_Stupid…t-tunnel…" he growls again. And again a chuckle full of pain. Toothless then manages to turn around so his human is lying on his stomach and hugs him. One final scream of pain from Hiccup, his Hiccup, and then he went silence. To the dragon's shock, Hiccup closes his eyes and turns into a huge flame which then went through the dragons claws and disappears._

"_NO! HICCUP! __**HICCUP! **__"_

"**HICCUP!"**

"Shshshsh…everything is fine, you are save."

Toothless looks around and finds himself in a small room. Next to him is a snake with a damp cloth pressing on the dragon's forehead. As he tries to stand up the snake, a female seems to him, holds him back. "You shouldn't stand up yet. You seem to be tired…" she takes the cloth and wipes away some sweat on his face. "Where did you come from?"

"I…I don't know…Hiccup says the Island we are…living on is called…Berk…"

Man…it feels weird to be able to speak. Too many words. Toothless growls annoyed.

"Berk? I never heard of this Island." She glances at the dragons shocked expression and quickly adds, „well maybe an island we haven't discovered yet…hehe…Can I ask what your name is?"

"Where I come from we actually don't have names. But when I met Hiccup, he called me Toothless since then."

"I wonder who that Hiccup is who you are talking about."

"He is my human….where is he? Where do you keep him?" Toothless asks her, standing up again and now in a sitting position looking at her. "To be true, Toothless, when we found you, it was only you laying there. There was no Hiccup. Should we search for someone looking like you?" And again, Toothless makes a shocked face. He stands up and falls back to the ground. He makes a loud screech in frustration which makes Viper jumps back. She looked like his human when the dragon screeched at him to scare him off by their first meet. "At first we get stuck in that stupid hole!" he takes the pillow and throws it to the next corner, "Then my human is lost!" he takes the bowl with the wet cloth and smashes it to the wall, missing Viper just by few inches, "And now I'm not capable to even stand probably, let alone walk!" he takes the table where the bowl has stood and throw it out the window. By that he falls again on his back.

Outside the palace Po and Tigress are in middle of a training battle just like the other three masters, as suddenly a loud crash is heard by a table flying out a window. The masters stop their training looking at the damaged window. "Seems like our friend is awake from his beauty sleep" Monkey chuckles lightly. "Viper knows what to do, let us continue" Tigress responses.

Viper tries to calm the upset dragon, who right now is babbling about how he is a dragon and dragons and other animals are not supposed to wear cloths. By that he is pulling at his blue-grey clothing. "Please, calm down. How about I help you?" the snake asks reaching up to the other to help him stand but he flinches away. "Don't touch me." He growls angrily and Viper stops her action. But Toothless then sits there and breathes deep. Finally he quiets down and Viper slowly comes up to him. "I can understand that you are irritated by all this. And I understand that you don't trust us. But we want to help you and for that we need your trust. We will help you find Hiccup, I promise. Although, I think I should help you walk at first, don't you think?" Viper smiled at the black dragon.

He sighs and nods, giving him his strangely shaped paw. She takes it with the end of her tail and helps him up. After a while of swaying, Toothless manages then to stand by himself. He smiles for this success and glances at Viper thankfully. "Oh, now I get it why your Hiccup calls you Toothless" she chuckles.

* * *

"Don't you think it's awesome to have a living dragon here?" Po asks excited, cooking his famous noodle soup. Everyone sit in the kitchen but Viper. She was still with the guest. "When it is true how you found him and how he was acting, Panda, the dragon is not here for fun. How is he doing by the way?" Master Shifu replies. The masters glance at each other questionable. "Actually, while you were by the peach tree and we were training, one of the windows got damaged." Crane speaks up. "And how is he now?" Their old master asks surprised by this information.

They heard a thud and following crash. Also the voice of their female snake is heard, "Don't worry, you're getting better. Remember, one step, another step, one step, another…." She reaches the kitchen and smiles. "Hey friends! Guess who wants to say hello?" With that the black dragon stumbles and falls face first into the kitchen. Viper helps him up and he holds tight on the door frame. Toothless watches them confused, as they stand up and bow to him. He feels as if he has to do the same, but in his position now he would just fall again. So he nods in recognition.

Viper takes his hand and leads him to the table. As he sits one the chair he comments that it feels weird to sitting at the table. "Why is that?" Crane asks curious. "It is because I normally sit on the floor and Hiccup then feed me. I was not allowed to sit at the table." He watches the other people looking strange at each other. "How could someone treating a dragon like that?! That is cruel!" Mantis whispers to Monkey who nods in agreement.

"Why are you walking like a newborn?" Po asks and gets everyone to glare at him, even the dragon himself. "I'm sorry my walking stile is not your like, bear." Toothless says sarcastically. Wow, he just sounded like his human! He shakes his head, back to the conversation, "but I'm not used to a body like that. I wonder how you are managing it." He looks at the other masters. "The only normal animals here I see is Viper, the bird, that green fly and… what are you by the way?" He looks at the fury human. "I'm a monkey!" Monkey says upset. "And I'm not a fly, I'm a mantis!" Mantis adds. Toothless ignores those comments and glanced at Shifu, Po and Tigress. "How is it that you three and I are shaped like humans and still look like animals? That is so confusing!" He shakes his head irritated. "What is a human?" Toothless hears the strange colored bear asking and looks up at them. Everyone have that questionable look. Do they really not know?

"You know, human? Someone who is without fur but on the head? They are wearing clothes so they don't have to freeze. Or that…that…" Toothless never has known that describing a human would be this hard. "I think I may have heard of those creatures called 'human'" Shifu stated. "I will search in the scrolls for more information about them."

"But at first! Let's have dinner!" Po cheers as he settles the bowls to everyone. Everyone begin to eat only Toothless is staring at it. "What's wrong? Don't you like soup?" Viper asks him. "I can't eat that."

"Why not?" Tigress asks.

"It's human food."

By that answer everyone make a long sigh.

* * *

The group is watching the dragon walking shakily from one corner of the training place to the other with the help of his now friend Viper. Master Shifu went to get information of the so called 'human'. The others are watching the happy going dragon. "Actually, I thought that Po should be best-buddy-like with Toothless, you know?" Mantis spoke up when the two reptiles are too far away to hear them. "Why's that?" Po asks back.

"You know…dragon warrior? And he is a dragon….sooo dragon warrior and dragon….just a thought." Mantis replied. "It's just a title." Tigress comments, watching the toothless smile the dragon makes, as he has managed to jog and jump without help, "he is a real one."

"Yeah, but just imagine, Tigress! Dragon and dragon warrior! Together against the darkness," he jumps up and makes some kung fu kicks with his typical shout outs, "the evil, *hua!* and no bad guy will have a chance against us *hya! Fui hu!*" Without noticing, one kick hits Toothless, who just comes jogging up to them, right in the face and he then flies few meters away to the ground. "Oops…"

Po runs up to the other, ignoring the angry glare of the snake while he helps him up. Toothless shook his head lightly. Everything was spinning…what was that? "Sorry! Really, I'm so sorry! I was just talking about how the dragon and the dragon warrior would fight against the evil and I got carried away by my kung fu! Sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you!" The bear starts babbling nonstop. But toothless just hear two words. Dragon. Warrior. He shot up in a sitting position and stares at him, his pain forgotten. "What…did you say?" Toothless asks blankly. "I said HUA! FU HYA! And then-"

"No no, the dragon thing" Toothless interrupts as nice as he could.

"Oh, the dragon warrior. He keeps the valley of piece safe and if necessary, China" Po chuckles, remembering the fight against Tai Lung and Lord Shen.

"Where is he?" Po heard Toothless asking beaming. Ouch, that hurts. "Well… right here…"

"Where?"

"Here." The panda points at himself to make the answer clear. The dragon's eyes go wide. Then he shakes his head again, chuckling lightly. He stands up his chuckles grow louder. **"Are you kidding me?!" **he snaps at the panda angrily, he wings wide spread and fist up threatening. He turns around walking off. "A problem with that?" he heard the striped cat growl. He glares at her. "Problem? Look at him! He's…he is…."

"Fat, stupid, childish, not serious enough,…" Po counts sadly the problems the others have had with him as the dragon warrior.

"You are not a dragon" Toothless states annoyed.

"Wait, what?" Monkey says surprised.

"When somebody talks about a dragon warrior, I expect to see a dragon. He is not a dragon. By the human gods of Hiccup, he is a strangely colored bear."

"Panda, actually…." Po corrects him.

"Does it matter?!"

"But he is the dragon warrior…" Viper defenses her friend. Toothless just looks at her and back at the 'Panda'. "Call him how you like, to me he is not a dragon warrior." With that he walks off. Viper comes to Po patting on the shoulder. "Sorry for that."

"You don't have to sorry, Viper. I just have to find a way to be trustworthy. How hard can that be?" Po smiles at the snake.

"I read in the scrolls about dragon's behavior. They can be very stubborn and temperamental. So it can be hard. Very hard." Crane replies. "Thanks for your helpfully motivation. Really helpful." Po says sarcastically.

"Sorry."


End file.
